The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by GottaBeSneaky
Summary: A story based on the song "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script. A very romantic, touching love story. If you like fluff, this story is definately for you. :  EdwardxBella, All Human, AH, AU.


The Man Who Can't Be Moved

_Going back to the corner, where I first saw you…_

He sat on the street corner, waiting. Just waiting. For this is where they had met. This specific spot didn't really have very much of a monumental memory except for that fact, but it was enough.

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move._

On the bench next to him, he had three things. A large bottle of water, a sleeping bag, and his lap top. Anything else that he needed he intended to get at the stores that lined the downtown. These included a grocery store, a book store, a coffee shop, and a gift store, along with a few others.

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand,_

With a black marker, he had written: "DO YOU KNOW THIS GIRL?" and he held the picture of him and her at the fair. Long mahogany hair down to her shoulders, chocolate eyes. Bella Swan was beautiful.

_Saying "If you see this girl, can you tell her where I am?"_

As people passed, he would ask this question, and it would only get a nod or a wave and he knew most of them weren't really listening.

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand,_

There were quite a few people who tossed him coins and even a few dollar bills as they passed, but he turned them down, knowing there were people in the world that needed it more than he.

_I'm not broke; I'm just a broken hearted man,_

He still couldn't believe that he just let her walk away and it caused his heart to ache.

_I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do?_

He knew he was probably just humoring himself with the hope that he would find her. He had had her, but she slipped right through his fingers.

_How can I move on, when I'm still in love you?_

She was the only girl he had ever truly loved. He loved her so much it hurt. She was like the air he breathed. His loved for her was like a bright light, a flame that never dimmed and burned endlessly. And it pained him that she was able to leave him so easily.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,_

She tossed and turned in the early morning light that came in through her hotel window. She had woken up early and was not able to get back to sleep. She felt the familiar sting in her eyes as tears filled them while she thought of all the days she had spent with him. Every day for almost two years she had woken up next to him.

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be, _

As she sat there thinking of him, she absently wondered where they would have gone together and where they would be now if she hadn't left that day. That had been almost two weeks prior, when her picture-perfect world had been turned upside down with news that shattered her heart. And all she wanted was to be back in his arms, where she knew she was once loved.

_Thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet._

She remembered the day they met like it was yesterday. It was winter and she had been bundled up against the cold while trying to juggle her laptop bag, her purse, and a scolding hot coffee, that she bumped into him and narrowly missed splashing him. He had teased her about watching where she was going but when he looked her in the eyes, it was like love at first sight.

_And you'd see me waiting for you, on the corner of the street_

She had thought about going back. She felt as if that street corner was calling to her, like she needed to go there for some reason. But she ignored the feeling, thinking it would just shatter her heart more.

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

He was determined to find her. She had left, taking all of her things with her, only pausing to write him a note saying that she was leaving because she had "found out". He had no idea what she was talking about. She didn't come back. He tried her cell phone hundreds of times. He tried her parents. He tried her sister and he even called her friend Angela. The latter was the only one to actually answer. Even so, she only answered long enough to tell him that he had ruined Bella's life and to never call that number again. He had no idea where she had gone and he was heartbroken. So, three days after she left, he took a few of his possessions and went to that corner. Eventually, he would find her.

_Policeman says "Son, you can't stay here."_

On the evening of his first night, a police car rolled to a stop on the street and the man proceeded to tell him that he couldn't stay there for the night.

_I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for, if it's a day, a month, a year."_

The policeman, seeing how persistent this man was, let him off the hook. _This boy is out of his mind._ The man thought. _But he obviously loves that girl an awful lot. _And he didn't think it was his place to stand in the way of love that strong.

_"If she changes her mind, this is the first place she will go."_

She sat in the driver's seat of her small Volkswagen Beetle, tears streaking her face as she absently stared out the windshield, deep in thought. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to turn that key in the engine. She wanted to go back to him so badly but she just couldn't bring herself to forgive. And she didn't even know if he wanted to be forgiven.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me and your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be, thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet, and you'd see me waiting for you, on the corner of the street_

Days passed with no sign of her.

_People talk about the guy, that's waiting on a girl, oh whoa…_

"Did you see that man? He was sitting there with a sign like a homeless person."

"But he obviously wasn't! He had a lap top and a black leather jacket."

"From the sound of it he was waiting for some woman or looking for her of something…"

"That would be crazy not to go to him. It's obvious that he loves her a lot."

_There are no holes in his shoes, but a big hole's in his world,_

Ever since she had left, his whole life had seemed as if a dark cloud was looming over it. She was his light. Without it, without her, he couldn't see. He was blinded by her beauty. And once, he even broke down and cried. Something he hadn't done in a very long time.

_Maybe I'll get famous, as the man who can't be moved,_

A reporter showed up on the corner, saying she had been sent to do a story on this odd man's sudden decision to turn a little part of downtown into his own personal campsite. She had a cameraman and she recorded an interview with the man and she learned of a story of pure love and devotion.

_Maybe you won't mean to, but you'll see me on the news,_

She stared at the television, her spoonful of cereal halfway to her mouth, held by a frozen hand. There he was, on the TV, being questioned by a news reporter. "I'm here because there is a woman out there somewhere that I love. There was a misunderstanding and I lost her. This is where we first met and I was hoping that I would find her again if I stayed here long enough." He held a picture in his hand- _her _picture. As she watched, her eyes welled with tears. "I've been here for almost three weeks but I'm not giving up just yet." Then he turned to the camera and said, "I'm sorry, Bella, for whatever I did. I love you so much, and I just want you back."

_ And you'll come running to the corner, because you'll know it's just for you…_

Without pausing to turn off the television, she grabbed her keys and ran for the door. She jumped in her car and headed for downtown. She hadn't realized it until now, but she had subconsciously avoiding that part of town. Now, she sped there.

When she got downtown, she parked by the bookstore and got out.

She immediately started running.

When she rounded the corner, she stopped. He was sitting on the bench with his head in his hands. She stood there and just watched him. And after a moment, she said,

"Edward?" He looked up quickly and his eyes widened. Then he quickly stood up and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. She pulled away from him. "Why?" She whispered, more tears filling her eyes.

"Why what?"

"Why did you cheat on me?"

"Cheat on you? What are you talking about?" He asked, bewildered. "Why would you ever think that I would cheat on you? Do you have _any idea_ how much I love you?"

"Angela told me she saw you with Alice on the day I left. She said you were walking through the mall together and then you had lunch and then you hugged her when you were in the parking lot."

Realization lit his face and she felt more tears fall down her own.

"My agent, Alice? You think I would cheat on you with her?"

Incapable of words, she just nodded miserably.

"Well you're wrong."

She looked up quickly, anger in her eyes.

"Then why were you at the mall with her? And why did you hug her afterwards? And don't even try to say you were just saying goodbye, because I know that you maintain a strictly professional relationship with her."

He looked at her, his eyes soft. "I was thanking her."

"Why?"

"For helping me pick this out. I figured I needed a woman's opinion." He reached in his pocket and drew out a black velvet box. She gasped her hand flying to her mouth. Her eyes clouded with tears for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. She sat down on the bench slowly and put her head in her hands as she cried.

"Oh my god I screwed up. Big time. I'm a monster. I'm so sorry, Edward." She sobbed.

"Bella, you are not a monster."

"Yes I am. You must hate me."

"I do _not _hate you. Don't even say that."

"I would hate me."

"I love you."

Suddenly, she stood up and launched herself into his arms, needing to be held.

"I love you too. I'm sorry for being such an idiot."

He didn't say anything, he just held her, burying his face in her hair.

Behind her back, where she couldn't see, he opened the small box to see the half-karat diamond engagement ring.

Then he released all of her but one hand.

In his other, he held the ring.

Slowly, he got down onto one knee in front of her.

"Okay yeah, you screwed up. But that isn't going to stop me from doing this.

"Bella, I love you. So, so much. These past three weeks have been the worst of my life, and it was only because you weren't there. I don't ever want to feel that way again. Will you marry me?" He looked up at her, his green eyes gleaming.

She couldn't believe he would still want to marry her after this.

"I hated not being with you. I could hardly sleep without you next to me. Yes, of course I'll marry you."

He slid the ring onto her finger before standing up and lifting her off the ground, spinning in a circle and kissing her passionately.

A few pedestrians had stopped to watch the exchange and they clapped as the newly engaged couple embraced.

They broke apart as they heard the applause and he chuckled while she smiled, both happier than ever before.

_I'm the man who can't be moved._

**This idea has been bouncing around in my head for quite a while now and it feels good to finally have it all down. I used almost all of the lyrics, but I just up the ending, and her reason for leaving. But anyway, I don't own the characters or the song. If you haven't heard this song,**

**GO LISTEN TO IT NOW. **

**It's called** **"The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script. It's awesome. If you guys know of any other songs that you think I could write into one-shots, lemme know. **

**This is my first song-fic type thing and my longest one-shot by far. Please review!**

**Xoxo, Emmyscool10 :))))))**


End file.
